From prior art, various devices and methods for reducing temperature-related deformations of a machine tool are known. From DE 41 32 822 A1, for example, cooling with a spray nozzle is known. Therein, coolant is sprayed to preset locations of the machine tool via a freely pivotable spray nozzle to cool these locations.
From WO 2012/032423 A1, a machine with a compensation mechanism is known. Therein, the deformation of the machine is determined via detection devices, and subsequently, compensation for the determined deviations is performed via the correction device. Thus, only compensation for the deformations occurs without cooling of the machine tool.
The above-mentioned temperature-related deformations of conventional machine tools are exemplarily illustrated in FIG. 1. The machine tool illustrated in FIG. 1 is composed of a machine bed (500), a post (900), a machine table (501), and a spindle (901). The machine bed (500) is connected to the machine table (501) via guides, and the post (900) receiving a spindle (901) is fixed to the machine bed (500). In the operation of the machine tool, the areas in which the heat generating functional components such as the spindle (901) or guides are disposed are comparatively severely heated. This one-sided heating of the structural components of the machine tool results in a non-uniform deformations or deflections of the structural components of the machine tool. Due to these deflections, the processing axes of the machine tool also displace. Such a non-uniformly heated machine tool is shown in the right-hand illustration in FIG. 1. Here, the spindle processing axis deforms by the angle cc and the processing axis of the machine table (501) is deformed by the angle β. In the illustrated machine tool, these deformations, in particular, result from the different temperatures on the upper side and the lower side of the machine bed (500). The temperature on the lower side of the machine bed (503) is less than the temperature on the upper side of the machine bed (502) in the illustrated example. Due to these different temperatures, the different sides of the machine bed (500) differently expand. The upper side of the machine bed (502) expands further than the lower side of the machine bed, since the temperature on the lower side of the machine bed (503) is lower than on the upper side of the machine bed (502). Since both the post (900) and the machine table (501) are attached to the machine bed (500), and this machine bed (500) now deforms or curves during operation, the different variations of the processing axes result. The illustrated deflecting and curving effects are the greater the longer the machine bed (500) is and the greater the temperature differences on it are.